


Fate Works

by peachywoo



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, i think everyone should listen to hanse, sejun kinda dumb ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachywoo/pseuds/peachywoo
Summary: Three. Hanse starts playing Mr. Chu.Two.One.And then... Byungchan screams.Or Soulmate AU where the first words your soulmate says to you are written on your forearm and Byungchan wishes they weren't.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Im Sejun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 163





	Fate Works

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a commission for @sebyungz on twitter. 
> 
> If you're interested in commissioning me, here's the
> 
> [link to my post](https://twitter.com/hswflash/status/1227748201245134848)
> 
> Commissions open due to my financial situation, <3
> 
> Anyways, hope everyone enjoys this one

Byungchan has never been interested in the history of soulmates. 

You get your mark on your forearm on your 18th birthday and then you just... wait. 

In school, they taught him the specifics, about how it might not exactly be the first sentence they ever said to you, but the first sentence they say to you after you become 18, (Byungchan was very scared that Hanse would end up being his soulmate, the thought of it sent shivers down his spine. That could be a horror movie plot.) 

The only thing he cares about and that certainly worries him is: Not everyone gets their soulmate mark. Not everyone has a soulmate. 

He’s not a romantic person, but being alone for eternity is not something he feels very fond of. He wants to have a soulmate and wants to fall in love with them. 

In school they also taught him the gender could come as a surprise to some people, he remembers his cousin idealizing a pretty girl only to end up with a pretty boy. Thankfully he didn’t have a hard time accepting it, he realized he was actually attracted to boys as well as girls. 

However, Byungchan is fairly certain that his soulmate will be a boy. There’s no way the universe would take a look at him and say: “Yup! This one wants some tits!” (He doesn’t, Universe, please be kind to him.) 

But then again, what if he doesn’t have a soulmate? 

As his 18th Birthday gets closer, his anxiety also spikes up. 

“You’re being dramatic, just relax,” says Hanse after Byungchan starts walking in circles for the nth time around his room, the two hours left on until midnight tormenting his mind. Byungchan glares at the other, who’s plopped down on his bed playing with his phone. 

“You can always leave,” he says, but sits down on the bed next to Hanse anyways. The other smiles at him. 

“C’mon, don’t be like this,” he pats Byungchan’s head, “I know you’re nervous, but it’s not gonna change anything,” he sits up. 

“Well, you already have your mark, of course, you’re gonna say something like this,” he accuses. Hanse got his mark back in September, with the lovely message of ‘Uh... that’s a... nice fit’. Byungchan recalls laughing his ass off when Hanse showed it to him. 

“I also slept through getting it, Byungchan,” he points out. Byungchan decided to ignore him. 

“Whatever.” 

“Are you aware of the statistics? Like, do you know the percentage of people that don’t get a soulmate versus the percentage of people that do?” he asks. Byungchan frowns “It’s a whopping 98% against a very sad, very not likely to happen to you 2%,” says Hanse, smiling. 

“I’m aware of the numbers!” he says, “But that doesn’t change anything, it’s always gonna happen to someone, and that someone could end up being me,” Byungchan explains. Hanse shakes his head and goes back to his phone. 

“I’m just saying, the statistics don’t lie,” he lays back, “But do as you please.” 

And so he does, he might have walked a damn marathon that day just by walking in circles. So when there are ten minutes left on the clock, he’s already wasted all his energy. 

He sits down and stares. 

Nine. 

Eight. 

Seven. Hanse throws a pillow at him. He dodges. 

Six. 

Five. 

Four. 

Three. Hanse starts playing Mr. Chu. 

Two. 

One. 

And then... Byungchan screams. 

* * *

At age 22, Byungchan has tried to forget all about his soulmate. 

Okay, that’s a lie. 

At age 22, Byungchan wishes he could forget about his soulmate. 

Nope. Still not right. 

At age 22, Byungchan is still wishing his soulmate mark didn’t have the word “ass” in it. Yeah, that’s better. 

He has been traumatized by his soulmate mark and traumatized by Hanse’s laughter after he forcefully made Byungchan show him what it said. There wasn’t even time for an “I told you so” from him over having a soulmate. There was only time for humiliation. 

It also interfered with his job sometimes, because there’s no way a model would look artistic with the word ass on their skin, so every time he had a new shoot the makeup artists had to spend a little extra time covering up his mark. 

But Byungchan would be lying if he said he wasn’t intrigued by this person (Hanse insists it’s definitely a boy, that there’s no way a girl would say that. Byungchan thinks that is kind of a toxic mindset.) 

I mean, why would you say that to a person the first time you met them? There’s no way he would forgive a random person if they came outta nowhere and-! 

Yeah, he’s curious about how it’s going to go down, a bit scared too. 

But oh well, that’s his soulmate. He guesses everything is going to work out, (He hopes it does, he really hopes it does.) 

Lately, he has been thinking about his soulmate a lot, like right now as he lays on his bed. He’s already 22 years old, so he wonders how much longer is it going to take to finally meet them? Maybe he doesn’t get as anxious as he did when he was younger, but everyone gets insecure sometimes, Byungchan is no exception. 

He sometimes gets scared, wondering if maybe he’s gonna meet them when he’s much older, because he has heard that happen before, even though it is better than having no soulmate he wouldn’t like to meet the supposed ‘fated one’ so late in his life. 

He sighs. Hanse would throw a pillow at him and tell him to shut up. 

So, while he waits, he opens Tinder. 

He spends five minutes swiping left until someone catches his eye. 

“Sejun,” he whispers. Somehow, the name gives him shivers. Then he looks at his “job” and rolls his eyes. Yet, he still checks his profile.

_“Hi!!!! I love ass <3 _

_Main occupation: ass worshipper_

_Side gig: kinda model_

_The eyebrow thing was for a shoot pls accept me_

_i'm not a douche i promise_

_xx sejun”_

Byungchan reads it one, two, three times and sighs. Why are the hot ones always kind of weird? And on top of that, a model. 

Byungchan himself is a model, but that doesn’t mean he likes models. The truth is, that’s the reason he feels a little against messing around with them. He’s fucked a certain amount of douchebag models to last him for a lifetime, and he’s done with them. 

He leaves his profile, but when he’s about to swipe left, his door opens out of nowhere and somebody screams at him, making him scream too. So, as fate would have it, his phone falls on his face. 

“Well, that was funny,” says that certain someone. Of course is Hanse. Byungchan lays there, phone on face, murder intent at a 100%. 

“Hanse, why do you enjoy torturing me?” he asks, phone still laying on top of one if his eyes, not expecting a serious answer. 

“The joy I get from seeing you suffer can’t be compared to anything else,” he says from the door. Seconds later, Byungchan hears it closing. 

He debates whether to check his phone or simply turn it off, but in the end, he decides to pick it up and, just as he feared, he’s faced by the words “It’s a Match!” 

The next morning, Byungchan forgets all about his tragic Tinder match. It’s not like people spend their time obsessing over those... Well, at least he’s not one to do so.

That’s until later when he’s having lunch and his phone lights up with a ‘ping!’

_Sejun_ _has_ _sent_ _you_ _a_ _message_ _._

He almost chokes on his food. Of course. He mentally curses and unlocks his phone, opening the message. 

**Sejun** _13:05_

_heeey_ _;D_

_wassup, I’m sejun_

_I'm_ _glad_ _we_ _matched,_ _you’re_ _VERY cute!!_

Byungchan stares. 

He waits until an appropriate amount of time has passed to reply. He debates between playing along or being straight forward. He doesn’t want to give this dude false hope, but he also... Wait. He doesn’t care. 

He decides to tell him the truth. 

**Byungchan** _13:11_

_Hi,_ _thanks_ _😊_ _and_ _yeah_ _I can_ _see_ _your_ _name_

_But_ _I’m_ _going_ _to_ _be_ _honest_ _._

_I_ _accidentally_ _swiped_ _right_ _lol_

_Hope_ _you_ _understand_

He exits the app and scrolls through twitter, but seconds later he gets a new notification from Tinder. 

**Sejun** _13:12_

_maaaaaan_

_this is_ _kinda_ _humiliating_ _ngl_

 _am I_ _really_ _that_ _unattractive_ _to_ _you_ _??_

Byungchan bites his lips. 

**Byungchan** _13:13_

_Hahaha_

_Not_ _really_ _the_ _problem_ _,_ _you’re_ _hot ^^_

_Don’t_ _misunderstand_

Instantly, there’s a reply. 

**Sejun** _13:13_

_Oh???_

**Sejun** _13:14_

_What_ _is_ _it_ _then_ _?_ _Is_ _it_ _my_ _bio? I_ _promise_ _I'm_ _not_ _that_ _annoying_ _I’m_ _f_ _resh_ _and_ _fun_

_I use_ _myself_ _as a meme_

**Byungchan** _13:15_

_Uh._ _Okay_ _. I_ _believe_ _you_ _lol_

_But_ _not_ _really_

_You’re_ _a_ _model_ _^^_

**Sejun** _13:15_

_Yass_ _i am_ _haha_ _hot_ _right_

**Byungchan** _13:16_

_Nope_

**Sejun** _13:16_

_Wait_ _._ _Not_ _hot??_ _Not i_ _nteresting??_ _?_

**Byungchan** _13:16_

_Really_ _not_

_I'm_ _a_ _model_ _too_ _so..._ _Nothing_ _too_ _extraordinary_ _for_ _me_ _lmao_

**Sejun** _13:17_

_OHHH._

_Well!!!! I was joking around, i know its a normal job lol_

_But like why is that a turn off haha you’re a model too_

**Byungchan** 13:18 

_Let's say I’ve had my fair share of bad hookups with models_

_I’m over them <3 _

_Nothing personal ^^ <3 _

**Sejun** _13:19_

_I’m not gonna beg for ass I’m just gonna ask 10392030 times_

**Byungchan** _13:19_

_What_

_**Sejun** 13:20 _   
_LMAO my finger slipped phone fell on my face my roommate stole it haha_

_What if..... and listen to me.... What if..... we get to know each other?_

_I promise I'm not a douche I'm just a normal dude looking for a nice normal hookup <3_

Byungchan looks at his phone. His eye twitches. 

He hates to admit it, but he’s kind of charmed by the sheer stupidity this man is radiating. Maybe he’s morosexual? 

**Byungchan** _13:21_

_So you REALLYYYY wanna fuck_

**Sejun** _13:22_

_Omg🙁 I just wanna be your friend <3 _

_Friend fuck <1+3 _

**Byungchan** _13:22_

_It’s 1+2....._

Yes, he’s morosexual. 

**Sejun** _13:23_

_So???? Lets get to know each other???_

**Byungchan** _13:24_

_I guess i can block you if you get too annoying_

**Sejun** _13:24_

_Pls dont hurt me I'm baby i have feelings_

**Byungchan** _13:24_

_…_

_I can always block you right now_

**Sejun** _13:25_

_Pls dont_

Byungchan sighs, suppressing a smile. He feels excited. What the fuck. 

**Byungchan** _13:25_

_I guess we can_

**Byungchan** _13:26_

_Before you throw a dumb ass line about Tinder being inconvenient to text here’s my number xxxx-xxxx_

**Sejun** _13:27_

_I SWEAR I WASN’T but thank you <33333 _

And so, they start talking. 

* * *

A week later, Byungchan and Sejun have still yet to meet. 

Yes, he had decided he wanted to meet Sejun, he was dumb and funny, and at the end of the day, it was only a hookup. Both of them had their soulmate waiting. 

Many times that week, he wondered if his soulmate was going to be funny like that. Or if they would at least have a nice personality. 

Byungchan might have pestered Sejun at the start, but he is not one to enjoy the company of serious people. He’s a little loud and sarcastic, so, he expects his soulmate to match his personality at least to some extent. He’s also affective he guesses, he has never had a boyfriend for obvious reasons (Hanse said it’s because he’s weak) but he quite enjoys cuddles and physical affection. 

He has always told himself not to idealize his soulmate, not to expect too much. That he was going to accept them as long as they treated him nicely. 

But he’s human and he, deep inside, wishes they meet his expectations. 

He decides to go back to his Sejun thoughts. 

On top of just talking they had exchanged some... pictures. Nothing too explicit, clothes still on. But. Byungchan vibrated in excitement when pressing ‘send’ with his ass pic attached. 

Sejun said he quite enjoyed it. 

Today, he’s lying on his couch. It seems like lately he has nothing much to do, which should worry him considering the field he works in. But last month was so hectic he guesses he’s allowed to slow down for a bit. To relax and enjoy some alone time. 

His phone pings. 

Maybe not so alone after all. 

* * *

They decided to meet on a Friday. Byungchan suggested a coffee shop since he was not intending to jump him as soon as he saw him, he actually wanted to have a conversation like normal “fuck friends” as Sejun had said. 

It was a friends day, no fuck involved. 

**Sejun** **from** **Tinder** _15:22_

_so, today at 16?_

**Byungchan**

_Sejun >:( _

_It’s almost 15:30_

**Sejun** **from** **Tinder**

_yeah lmaooo_

_gotta make sure!!_

**Byungchan**

_Yes, at four pm >:( _

**Sejun** **from** **Tinder**

_kay kay_

_also_

_I look like this now, so look out for the white hair_

_nice?_

**Byungchan**

_You’re gonna be bald by 30 😀_

_Is that the outfit you’re gonna wear...?_

**Sejun** **from** **Tinder**

_LMAO no, I haven’t even changed yet_

**Byungchan**

_Sejun...... I’m already on the subway._

**Sejun** **from** **Tinder**

_Aha, damn... without me? ;)_

**Byungchan**

_Block button looking spicy 😊_

**Sejun** **from** **Tinder**

_JUST KIDDING I’M WALKING TO THE STATION!!! but yeah no that’s not my outfit, my friend took it on set yesterday._

**Byungchan**

_Okay 😀_

**Byungchan** _15:49_

_I look like this ^^_

__

**Sejun** **from** **Tinder**

_Huh... by any chance did you get cosmetic surgery_

**Byungchan**

_What if I did?_

**Sejun** **from** **Tinder**

_I got my nose done_

**Byungchan**

_Good for you^^_

_I got my entire face done hope you don’t mind_

**Sejun** **from** **Tinder**

_CMON SHOW ME YOUR ACTUAL FACE_

**Byungchan**

_Damn stingy..._

_Okay :/_

**Sejun** **from** **Tinder**

_[her eyes are shaking]_

**Byungchan** _15:55_

_I’m already in front of the shop^^_

_Gonna wait for you at the back_

_Dont be late or else 😀_

He locks his phone and enters. 

* * *

He waits for Sejun at the back of the shop, on a small table for two. The coffee shop is quite nice, it actually works as a library too, with bookshelves against the walls and pretty decorations. It’s really cozy. 

After waiting for a bit, he decides to take his phone out of his pocket and check the time. 

16:10. He rolls his eyes because of course Sejun is late. Sadly, he’s not even annoyed. 

As he tries to pocket his phone back into his pants, it falls on the ground making a very worrying sound. 

He checks under his chair and under the table but sees nothing. So he turns around and aha! He sees it under one of the shelves behind the table. 

He gets on all fours and stretches to grab it, he’s almost there... 

“Woah, what a nice ass!” says someone from behind him. 

“Hey!” he reacts, quickly turning around. But then. Time freezes. 

His eyes widen as him and Sejun look into each other's eyes. Sejun has his mouth hanging open, he sees his left hand clutching one of his arms, his legs shaking. He starts feeling warmth spreading from his forearm to the rest of his body, a tingling sensation that makes him squirm in place. 

“Oh,” says Sejun. 

“Oh indeed,” he replies. 

Sejun moves towards him, crouching down in front of him. He looks unsure whether to reach towards him or not. Byungchan nods, still dumbfounded. 

Sejun grabs his right hand, and his body reacts. It’s a weird sensation, he feels it in his chest, in his throat, a strong pressure that makes him dizzy. It’s magical. 

People always say that it’s impossible to put into words what one feels when meeting their soulmate, and he finally understands. It’s physical but at the same time, it isn’t. It’s in his head, in his stomach, in his heart... Fuck he feels like the sappiest man alive but what the hell. 

He’s brought back to reality when he sees Sejun crying. 

“Oh my god,” he whispers, “Don’t cry what the fuck,” he lifts his left hand and wipes the corner of his eye. Sejun shakes his head and smiles. 

“Sorry, it’s just a lot,” he explains. And of course, it is, Byungchan gets it. But at the same time... 

“Sejun, I lived almost five years with ‘Woah what a nice ass’ engraved into my skin,” he says. Sejun has the decency to look guilty. 

“Sorry!” he grabs Byungchan’s face with both his hands and he again feels electricity, “I’m truly sorry! I didn’t expect my Tinder match to be my soulmate, oh god, I’m so stupid,” he shakes his head and consequently shakes Byungchan’s head. 

“Hey!” Sejun stops, “Don’t be silly,” he smiles at the other and boops his nose. Sejun blinks, “It was a pain, and I did want to kill you many times, but it’s okay, obviously you wouldn’t have known.” 

“Yeah,” says Sejun, serious, “It’s such a nice ass! It just how fate works I guess,” he says, nodding. Byungchan flicks him on his forehead. 

* * *

  
After their emotional scene, and Byungchan retrieving his phone, they sit down to talk. 

There’s only so much one can say via text if you’re not aware the person you’re talking to is your soulmate. 

And oh boy, they talk. Turns out both of them simply... clicked. Byungchan internally slaps himself because duh, they’re soulmates. But it is still kind of surreal to be able to talk so comfortably with someone you met a week ago on a dating app. 

Sejun is nice. Very nice. He’s cuter and hotter in person, his smile makes Byungchan’s heart skip many beats. He’s also dumber, and funnier. His eyes twinkle whenever he’s trying to tell a funny story to make Byungchan laugh. Everything aches, in the best way possible. 

As he’s telling Byungchan the nth story of the day, he looks down to their hands. His left hand and Sejun’s right one are tightly clasped together. Sejun’s thumb is caressing the side of Byungchan’s. 

He blushes and looks back at Sejun, who simply smiles and tilts his head. 

God, he’s a goner already. 

* * *

They leave the shop hand in hand to take a walk around the park. The sun has set already, the place illuminated by the street lights. 

Byungchan has never been a romantic person, but his stomach jumps when he notices how romantic the whole thing feels. 

“You know,” says Sejun after a couple of minutes, Byungchan hums in response, to let him know he’s listening, “I’m glad it’s you.” 

Byungchan’s cheeks burn, “Shut up,” he says, smiling at the ground, “But yeah, I’m glad too,” he replies. 

“No, but you don’t understand,” he insists, his grip in Byungchan’s hand tightens, “I was worried that if I ever met my soulmate, they were never going to compare,” he shakes his head, “Which was so crazy to me, because we had only known each other for days,” Byungchan nods. 

“I felt the same way,” he confesses, “I tried to ignore those feelings, but in the end, it was present at the back of my mind, like reminder,” he slows down and turns to look at Sejun, “I guess we connected even through Tinder, there’s no other explanation as to why I didn’t block you the first time we talked,” he says. Sejun gasps then grabs him by the waist pulling him closer. 

“Really, huh?” he asks, his face inches away from Byungchan’s, “You were attracted to my stupidity?” 

“I’m morosexual,” he says. Sejun snorts out a laugh, then kisses him. 

And again, it feels just right. It’s slow and deep, he’s aware they’re in the middle of the park, but he couldn’t care less. He is kissing his soulmate for the first time ever, and he’s going to savor it until he needs to breathe again. 

His entire body tingles, like the first time they touched. He gasps on Sejun’s mouth, and the other leans back. 

“Are you turned on?”, he asks, smirking. Byungchan swats him on the shoulder. 

“No, you idiot!” he tries to walk away but Sejun clings to him. 

“I’m sorry! I was joking! I get it!” he rubs his face against Byungchan’s neck, which makes him smile, “Please forgive me, I won’t say it again,” he pleads. 

“Okay, but you ruined the mood, so now let’s keep walking,” He grabs the other’s hand and tugs. Sejun pouts but complies. 

As they walk, Byungchan smiles, satisfied. 

Fate works in a funny way, huh. 

He’s glad. 

* * *

**Sejun** _09:05_

_I_ _showed_ _you_ _my_ _dick_ _please_ _respond_

**ByungByung**

_Your_ _dick_ _was_ _inside_ _me_ _last_ _night :///_

_Also_ _that’s_ _your_ _old_ _nose... kinda sus_

**Sejun**

_You_ _didnt_ _even_ _meet_ _my_ _old_ _nose_ _!_ _Rude_ _!_

_You_ _just_ _want_ _me_ _for_ _my_ _new_ _nose_ _..._

**ByungByung**

_No..._

_I_ _just_ _want_ _you_ _for_ _your_ _dick_ _ <3 _

**Sejun**

_Mi verga? :0_

_My huge sizzling palpitating meat tower_

**ByungByung**

_Thats it I'm blocking you_

**Sejun**

_NO!_

_You_ _can no_ _longer_ _send_ _messages_ _to_ _this_ _contact_ _._

_FUCK_

_You_ _can no_ _longer_ _send_ _messages_ _to_ _this_ _contact_ _._

* * *

**Subject** **:** LET ME IN! _18:30_

**From** **:** limsejun69@hotmail.com 

**To** **:** choibyungchan97@naver.kr 

_Please... Open the door... I’m home._

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated  
> Follow me on
> 
> [@hswflash](https://twitter.com/hswflash)


End file.
